Welcome to Arsène
by Mcthostrup
Summary: A post canon story wherein Akira has taken over LeBlanc and renamed it Arséne. Drabbles about Akira's life as a responsible café owner. Come and see if the rumours about the heartstealing coffee are true. Crossposted from AO3
1. Welcome to Arsène

Welcome, to Arséne

Maragaturra? No. Pacamara? No. Catimor? No not that one either.  
"Kurusu-kun~~"

Akira turned his attention away from the wall of coffee beans, to look for the source of the oddly familiar sing-song voice.  
"Ms. Chouno? What brings you here?" Akira had to admit he was not expecting his former English teacher to drop into his café, but here she was.

"Well, I heard my favorite student had opened his own café, so I simply had to come check it out" the teacher said, leaning over the counter of the café.  
It had only been a few years since Akira graduated from Shujin Academy, but he was still surprised to see, just how little Ms. Chouno had changed from back then. She still wore the same neon-pink dress, she still wore gratuitous amounts of makeup and she still had a look in her eye, which was a clear sign, that this was a woman who loved gossip.

"Favorite student? My, such flattery. I hope you aren't trying to cheat yourself to some free coffee?" Akira turned back around to the beanwall, found the ones he was looking for and set to work over at the coffee grinder.  
"Not even a single cup for your dear old teacher?" Ms. Chouno sighed in mock-hurt, "Mr. Ushimaru would have your hide at your lack of manners." She teased back.

Akira put on a small smirk, "Pfft, Old Man Ushimaru would have my hide for a lot of things, he's tried a lot of times too. But not once did he succeed." Meanwhile, the coffee had finished brewing and Akira poured it up into two cups, which he promptly brought to the only other guests in the café. An elderly couple, that had been regulars since Sojiro started the café. As he walked past her, Ms. Chouno got a whiff of the coffee's aroma, closed her eyes and almost let out a longing sigh at the wonderful smell.

Slowly opening her eyes, she bit back into the thing her former student had said. She smelled a story.  
"Oh? You mean to tell me, that you have escaped the feared Death Chalk of Ushimaru? I will need some more details, because I find that hard to believe."

"That is correct. Not even once, in my albeit only two years at Shujin, did Mr. Ushimaru's chalk hit me." Pausing for a moment Akira put a hand on his chin in thought, "I guess I caught it and threw it back one time. I remember he was really angry about that." He mused with a smirk.

"Oh. My. God. I am definitely going to ask him about it tomorrow. I cannot wait to see his face." Ms. Chouno's own face was one of pure excitement, as juicy new teasing material had dropped into her lap. As far as was concerned, this trip to Yongen-Jaya had already payed off.

Akira gave a short laugh and said, "You know, you still haven't answered my question. I know you didn't just come here to see me. And might I remind you, that as a teacher you shouldn't provide false info to your students. New or old."

"Don't give me that Kurusu-kun, I've seen your tests, and there have been questions we both know you knew the answers too, where you put some ridiculous answer instead. Didn't you once write "The World" to a question about Chronostasis?" The gaudy teacher questioned.

Akira stifled a laugh reminiscing about some of his more creative test answers. She was right, he definitely knew the answers to those questions, but he was never particular worried about exams other than finals, which had been the only time he took 100% seriously. So, instead he opted to get a rile out of…

"Well, by being a couple points short of a perfect score I ensured that my teachers still felt useful" The barista teased, "And it made her annoyed. And she's so cute when she's mad" He thought out loud.

That caught the gossip-happy teachers attention. She raised both eyebrows, curiosity getting the better of her.  
"You've got a girlfriend Kurusu-kun?"

Akira looked at his former teacher once again.

"Come again another time and you might find out."

Ms. Chouno pouted as she was not entirely satisfied with his response, despite it being a promise of more gossip.

"And stop dodging my question. Or you're not getting any coffee." Akira said obviously faking annoyance. He found it quite fun, talking with his old teacher.

From the booth in the back, the elderly couple rose and made to leave the café.  
"Thank you very much for the coffee. The money is on the table, as usual." The elderly man smiled at Akira behind the counter. "Give our regards to Sojiro."

"I will, thank you for your patronage." Akira smiled back at the couple.

As the couple left the café, Akira sighed to himself.

"Damn, Sojiro wasn't kidding about those two. They really did sit here for 3 and a half hours, with only a single cup of coffee."

"Well, I honestly did just come to see your café, but seeing it in person is different than I thought it would be." Ms. Chouno looked around the now empty café. "How do you make it work, it's around lunchtime already, the place should have way more customers than this." She gestured to empty café.

"I have regulars, who keeps on coming back for more." Akira assured, almost dripping confidence in his work.

"Oh? And what might they come back for. The café looks rather plain. And while you're a handsome young man, I don't believe that your entire clientel consists of middle-aged housewives coming to look at you." She pressed with a small smirk.

"So, you haven't heard the rumours?" Akira's mouth was now back to the smirk he wore as a Phantom Thief, "About a small café with curry so good, it will enslave you to the taste." Akira walked closer to his former teacher, looking her directly in her eyes, and intense gaze upon her, "With coffee so delicious and aromatic, it will steal your very heart?" Akira was now standing directly in front of his teacher.

"Try it for yourself." He added with another smirk.

Ms. Chouno hadn't noticed him placing a cop of coffee and a plate of curry in front of her, caught up as she was in his monologue, but the aromas now assaulted her senses in a flurry of spices.

"Let us see, if I can steal your heart as well." Akira finished with an enigmatic grin across his face.

Ms. Chouno slowly picked up the spoon next to her plate and took a bite. Next she carefully pressed the coffee-filled mug to her lips and sipped it. The combination of flavours almost knocked her out, right then and there, it was that good. One bite and a single sip, and she understood how he made the café run around.

As she greedily finished her meal, Akira looked her dead in the eyes and with a confident voice exclaimed,

"Welcome… To Arséne!"


	2. Coffee family

The word "Arsène" was emblazened in black letters on a bright red canopy, above a small café. Beneath it stood an elderly man, wearing a white fedora and sporting a beard, which had become greyer, yes but also more prominent on his face, since his retirement.

"Arsène, huh? I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that hanging there." The man sighed to himself. "At least he didn't change much else in here."

After grumbling a bit about the banner above the café, he decided he should probably head inside. Before he could do so however, a frizzy haired young man walked up to him.

"You know Sojiro, the café isn't open yet." Noticing what the bearded man was looking at, he questioned, "Something wrong with the canopy?"

"It's already 8 o'clock boy, if you don't open soon you'll lose customers. And no, not quite, I just can't get used to seeing that name." Sojiro sighed. "Why did you even change it in the first place?"

"I am kind of surprised it took you this long to complain about it." Akira snickered, "Come inside, and I'll tell you." The young man flipped the sign on the door and gestured Sojiro inside.

Inside, Akira moved behind the counter of the café and checked on something inside the fridge. Sojiro stopped in the opening of the café and looked around. Very little had changed since he entrusted his dear café to the boy who now stood behind the counter. The wall to the left was still lined with small, cozy booths. On the wall to the right hang the "Sayuri", gifted to the café by one of the kid's friends a couple of years ago. In front of the counter, was a number of stools, lined up for customers to sit on, and occasionally have a talk with the barista. The wall behind the counter was covered in small jars with labels on them, which revealed them as coffee beans. He noticed that tables at the booths were now all black, and the seats was now covered in red leather, instead of the brown leather that had been there when he owned the place.

After giving the place a lookdown, Sojiro moved to the counter and sat down in of the stools.

"So tell me, why did you change the name? LeBlanc wasn't good enough for ya?" Sojiro grumbled.

Akira looked up from the coffee grinder he'd been working at and laughed at his former guardian's annoyed comment.

"Oh come on Sojiro, don't give me that. You know I love LeBlanc just as much as you do. However, I'd say I kept the namesake in your spirit." Akira flashed a smile in Sojiro's direction before returning his attention to the coffee grinder.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"You might grumble and complain about the name, but I think you actually kind of like it, don't you Sojiro?" Akira didn't look away from his work, but he knew Sojiro was grumbling again, "After all, the name "LeBlanc" was a reference to a certain author you fancy quite a bit, Maurice LeBlanc."

Sojiro's grumbling look turned to one of pure surprise as he listened to the young man behind the counter.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Sojiro was certain he had never shared his love for the author's novels with anyone besides Wakaba.

"Remember back when arrived here for the very first time?"

"Of course I remember." Sojiro was sure he'd never forget that day, when the man before him, who had done so much for him entered his life for the first time, "What about it?"

"Up in the attic, was a huge mess. Dust all over the place, things scattered about and a massive pile of old books." Akira listed the things he remembered from the old attic. "Among those books, was a huge number of Maurice LeBlanc books, way more of his, than of any other author. In particular I noticed a lot of them featured a certain Gentleman Thief. As such, your café was originally a reference to the author, now it's a reference to his most famous character. Don't tell me you don't like it just a little bit." The messy haired man finished with a knowing smirk.

As Akira put a cup of coffee down in front of Sojiro, he couldn't help but be amused at the older man's annoyed and embarrassed look. It disappeared as soon as he tasted the coffee, so Akira would have to keep that mental image for future teasing.

Having tasted the coffee, Sojiro nodded approvingly. "Disregarding that, it's good to see that you're not skimping out on the quality."

"Heh, I'll throw you out if you serve anything less than a perfect cup of coffee. Wasn't that what you told me back then? Let us just say I have kept it to heart." As Akira said this, he placed two plates of curry on the counter.

"Hmm? Who's the second plate for?" Sojiro asked when Akira just let the plate sit there. "Are you really just going to waste it?"

"I suspect you'll find out soon enough. She should be down as soon she notices the smell." Akira assured the man in front of him.

"Wait, what? Shouldn't she already be at work? Why isn't she up yet?" Sojiro wondered.

As soon as Sojiro asked this, he heard slow bumps signaling someone coming downstairs.

"mmm, something smells great. I suppose I'll forgive you for waking me up this early, if I get some curry." The girl yawned, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Futaba? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Sojiro was mighty confused at the girl's presence in the café.

"There's no school on Saturday, Sojiro." The redhead noted as she dumped down in a stool at the counter, ready for some hearty breakfast.

Before Sojiro could question further, Akira stepped in.

"She came and visited the café yesterday and fell asleep while working on a project for college. The last train had already left, and I didn't want to wake her up so I could drive her back. So I let her sleep here for the night." Akira shrugged as young girl in front of him devoured the curry he prepared for her.

"Why are you here though, Sojiro?" Futaba questioned the man sitting beside her, "You're not great at getting up early either. So why now?"

"I wanted to see how the kid was handling my store. Seems it's doing fine, even if he is a bit too lax about opening time for my liking." Sojiro admitted.

"He came to grumble about the new name, even though he secretly really likes it." Akira snickered at Sojiro.

"He probably also wanted some curry. You know Sojiro, Akira's curry is probably far better than yours now." Futaba laughed at her old man.

Sojiro definitely wasn't taking that lying down.

"Hell no it's not!"

"But it's so goood~"

"Kid, give me a damn apron, I'm proving right here, right now that my curry is better!"

"But Sojiro, customers are going to be coming in soon. How am I going to tend to them, if I'm busy beating you in a competition?" Akira asked, feigning innocence.

"Can it, kid. We're doing it ri-" Before Sojiro could finish the sentence, a woman in a business suit walked in and sat down in one of the booths.

"Welcome to Arsène, what can I get you?" Akira, ever the professionalist, stopped teasing Sojiro and turned his attention towards the customer.

When the woman had placed her order, he turned to Sojiro and laughed.

"Some other time Sojiro, unlike you I got customers." Akira smirked at him.

" **Can it.** "


	3. Lovers in a dangerous Spacetime

Lovers in a dangerous Spacetime

Akira looked over his preparations one last time. After having ensured everything was in order, he looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen.

"They should be here any minute, are you ready Morgana?"

"Are you really doing this? Neither of them asked for this, you know?" The cat sounded unsure in the whole ordeal.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm doing this, those two deserve happiness." Akira responded almost surprised at Morgana's uncertainty. "Now, as soon as they sit down you flip the sign to closed alright?"

"Sigh, fine. You are right, they **do** deserve something like this." Morgana finally agreed. "I flip the sign, and then I'll leave you three alone."

"Thanks Morgana, I'll get sushi for you tonight alright."

Morgana's ears perked up at the thought of the fishy treats, but didn't say anything as he walked out of the small café.

Inside the café was completely empty. Akira had made sure no one would come today, as he had something special in mind for today. Morgana was in place, the café was deserted, and he had stocked up on every conceivable ingredient needed beforehand. Now all he had to do, was wait for the still oblivious stars of the show.

* _Ding ding*_

Luckily he didn't have to wait for long, before he heard the telltale sign of customers arriving in the store, or in this case, friends.

"Heeeey Akira, we're here!"

Looking up from his preparations he spotted the two girls he had been waiting for.

The first with an impressive pair of blonde pigtails, the other with long black hair tied in a ponytail. His good friends Ann Takamaki and Shiho Suzui.

"Good day Akira-san, it's nice to see you again." Shiho greeted politely.

"Yeah, no kidding. So, why did you call us he-." Before Ann could finish her sentence, Akira interrupted her.

"This way please." He said beckoning them to the booth in the middle of the café.

Behind them, the storesign was now flipped to "closed" and Akira's plan could begin.

As the two girls sat down in their designated booth, they looked at each other confused. Their confusion grew even more, when Akira didn't say anything but just grinned at them.

Before the either Ann or Shiho could voice their confusion, Akira placed two cups of coffee and two huge crêpes before them, filled with extra chocolate and cream of course. The girls just stared at the feast in front of them, absolutely clueless as to why their friend was doing all this for them.

"Akira-san, why all thi-" This time, Shiho was the one interrupted by Akira as he handed her a small, red letter.

"Read this, and all your questions shall be answered." Came the enigmatic answer from Akira.

As Shiho began to read the letter, her eyes widened and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Ann looked on as she read the letter, getting increasingly worried at the sight in front of her.

"Ann.." The ponytailed girl near whispered.

"Y-yes? Shiho, are you alright?"

Shiho looked up from the letter, utter joy showing in a smile plastered across her face and threw herself at the blonde girl.

"Oh my god, Ann! I love you too" Shiho cried into the neck of her girlfriend.

Ann looked even more confused now than previously. Until she the letter that was now lying on the table.

"Happy anniversary Shiho! You are the greatest joy in my life. I love you, now and forever. Love Ann." Was written inside with gold letters.

As understanding replaced confusion on Ann's face, she looked at Akira who simply winked back at her and said "Congratulations."

Ann didn't have time to say anything before Shiho interrupted with a kiss. Akira looked as they sat there for a little while, content with being alongside eachother.

"I've reserved the café for the two of you today, and anything you want is on the house. Enjoy!" Akira finally exclaimed.

"What the hell was all that about?!"

It was now late at night, Shiho had already gone home but Ann decided to stay a bit longer at her friend's café. She had a **lot** of questions for Akira, and she wanted answers.

"You know, those words don't carry a lot of weight, when you've got tears streaming down your face and your arms around me." Akira noted with a wide grin.

"S-shut up, jerk." Ann sniffled as she withdrew her arms from the barista's neck. "But seriously, what was all that? I didn't tell you to do any of those things. Why didn't you tell me in advance? I looked like a fool."

Akira couldn't help but laugh at the barrage of questions from the blonde. He handed her a handkerchief and watched as she blew her nose.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise, you know? As for why, I wanted to do something for the two of you, and knowing you guys, you probably both forgot about it." Akira smirked. "And it was totally worth the preparation time, you two looked so happy."

Once again, Ann was on the verge of tears as she looked at Akira.

"I can't believe you. You even closed the café for us. Thank you Akira." The blonde said quietly, "Really, I can't thank you enough. I've wanted to do something special for Shiho for a while now, but I didn't know what. This was perfect. Thanks. How can I ever pay you back?"

"Quiet you, I won't hear of it. You two deserve something like this, with how hard you both work and what you've went through." Akira deflected. "If you really want to repay me, tell me what you thought of the crêpes."

"They were incredible! Did you buy them at the store in Shibuya?" At the mention of crêpes, any tears disappeared from Ann's face and her eyes lit up.

"Nope."

"Then where? I have to know so I can go there!"

"I made them myself. I'm glad you liked them." Akira said flashing a grin and a victory sign as Ann's jaw dropped to the floor.

"NO WAY! You have to be kidding me! Did you really make those? Are you going to put them on the menu?" Ann questioned.

Akira paused for a moment, hand on his chin, looking pensively at Ann.

"Hmm, I might."

"If you do then I'm definitely coming back for more, they were insanely good." The blonde edged on enthusiastically.

"So you weren't going to come back if not for the crêpes? You wound me Ann Takamaki, you cruel mistress." Akira despaired in mock hurt.

"Oh, shut up you frizzy-haired idiot." Ann laughed.

"By the way, I've got two crêpes left, do you want one?"

Ann didn't say anything, but the look on her face was enough answer for Akira.

"Ha, if they can get the most famous model in Japan to drool like that, they must be good." He laughed.

Ann snapped back from her crêpe-fantasy to realize she was indeed drooling and quickly wiped it away with her sleeve.

"Jerk!"


	4. A time to rest

Time to rest

Another employee with a question. Another perfect answer given. Back to the case at hand. A grim robbery in Shinjuku. The police had captured a suspect and it was now her job, to get the truth out of him. There was little evidence, and the evidence they had was unclear at best. Maybe she could...? No, that would not work. But perhaps she could...? No that will not work either.

Sae Niijima, now the director of the SIU, looked up from the papers in front of her. For some reason, she could not get her thoughts straight. She looked around her office for something to distract, but found that it was exactly as usual. The empty chair in front of her desk, the shelves at the other end of the room, filled with paperwork from previous cases, the picture of her and Makoto at Destinyland from a couple of years ago. While glancing around her office, the silver-haired prosecutor noticed the time displayed on her watch. Annoyed with herself, she decided to stop for the day. A privilege you have as the boss. As she walked out of the SIU building, she waved goodbye to the employees she met along the way. All of them smiled back.

"Good" she thought.

When Sae was anointed chief of the Special Investigations Unit, she had made the ironclad promise to herself, that she would a better boss than the ones she had worked under. It pleased her immensely to see the results of those efforts. Her imposing aura and freezing gaze was now reserved for the interrogation room, replaced by attentive eyes and a helpful attitude. As a result, instead of frightening her employees, she inspired them to work harder. A fact that only made her more annoyed with her inability to focus this evening. She didn't allow herself the luxury very often, but perhaps tonight she needed to take a break.

As she weighed the importance of taking a break for her own sake versus the importance her work held to her, her feet carried her forwards without her noticing. She walked to the train station, got on the train, exited the train station at her designated stop and before she even realized it, she was standing in front of a small café in Yongen-Jaya. A café that was all too familiar to her. With a new name but the same old relaxing feeling to it.

"Hmm, seems like my subconscious is better at knowing where and when to take a break than I am." She said aloud, combing a silver lock of hair behind her ear and straightening her suit. She looked at her watch and frowned. It was later than she thought, but she decided to go inside anyways.

Inside, the café was devoid of customers. Not surprising considering the late hour, in which she had arrived. At the counter, reading a book, sat the owner of the café, Akira Kurusu. Sae had been one of the few people who had been surprised when Akira took over as the owner of Sojiro's beloved café. Back then she couldn't imagine the young man, in such a position, but seeing him now and having been a regular of "Arsène" for a while now, she had to admit that the barista look suited him. Not to mention his natural aptitude at the job, honed through vigorous training with Sojiro.

As he heard the clock above the door ringing, signaling the arrival of a new customer he looked up from his book. When he noticed Sae standing in front of him a confused look flashed on his face, before being replaced with a small, toying smile.

"I've done nothing illegal Miss Prosecutor." He began, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And I would like to see a warrant if you intend to ransack my café."

"I'll be the one to decide if what you've done is illegal or not, Kurusu. But what makes you think I'm even here in such an errand? Perhaps you've got something to hide." Sae retorted with a fraction of a smile.

Normally when she said something akin to what she had just said, people would freeze up, terrified of being discovered. But when he heard it, Akira's face lighted up in a warm smile.

"Good to see being the boss of the SIU hasn't drained you of your sense of humour. Now, to what do I owe the honour?"

Sae returned the smile, "I could use some LeBlanc coffee, I've been a bit…" Sae stopped before finishing her sentence.

"Well, then I am afraid I cannot help you Miss Prosecutor." Akira deadpanned at the silver haired woman.

Sae looked confused for a moment, but before she could ask Akira continued.

"After all, it's Arsène now." Akira's stoic face broke into another smile, this one more coy than the previous.

Sae shook her head at the young man's joke, before sitting down in a chair in front of the counter. At the same time, Akira got up from his own chair and moved around the counter, preparing to work.

"Sorry about coming so late at night by the way, I know it's close to closing time." Sae watched as Akira rummaged with some jars on the beanshelf.

"Don't you even dare worry about it, after all, you're part of a special group of people who are welcome here at all times. Night or day." Akira continued sorting through the coffee bean jars until he found the ones he needed.

As he began working the coffee grinder, Sae's thoughts returned to the reason she was here to begin with. She tried to gather her thoughts regarding the case, running through the scenario in her head, devising a list of the evidence and witnesses. However, to no avail, she still could not gather her jumbled thoughts. Once again, feeling annoyed with herself, the young prosecutor sighed in contemplation.

Akira looked up from his work, when he had heard his guest sigh. Having finished brewing he walked back over to her, cup of coffee in hand and sat it down in front of her, along with a blueberry cookie. He started to walk back to the grinder to clean up, but stopped in his tracks when he didn't hear the sound of the cup being picked up. He looked back to see Sae hadn't moved at all. Looking at her, he saw the visage of a woman in deep thought, but more importantly, in angry thought. This, he had learned over the years, was a dangerous proposition with the Niijima sisters. As if going to defuse a bomb, he slowly walked back over to Sae, brought his hand up in front of her and gently flicked her forehead.

"Huh?" Sae snapped back into reality from her thought process, confused at the little sting she had felt on her forehead.

"You're looking very pensive Sae. I also know you don't usually take the day off early from work. So, tell me, is something bothering you?" Akira asked, a slightly worried look on his face.

Sae sighed again. This only made Akira look at her even more intensely.

"…fine, I'll tell you. I've been feeling… distracted today. Like I can't keep my thoughts together. I've got a case at the moment. It's by no means unusual or complicated, but for some reason I can't focus at all." Sae looked down into the blackness of the coffee as she spoke, as if hoping to find wisdom in the dark liquid.

"How many days off have you had since entering the position as SIU Director?" Akira looked at with a discerning look.

Sae tried to remember when she'd last taken a day off. It can't have been that long ago, she thought. But when trying to remember, she found that she couldn't.

"I swear, do you have no idea of self-care?" the frizzy-haired barista sighed with a despondent look on his face. "Here, take this, it's a special herbal tea I've developed with the help of Haru. Go home, take the day off tomorrow and **rest**. That is an order."

"And if I refuse?" Sae looked at him, a look of slight defiance on her face.

"Then I won't serve you a single cup of coffee, until you agree." He said with a serious look on his face.

Sae scanned his face for signs of a bluff, but couldn't find anything. She had always been great at reading peoples' faces, a useful tool in interrogation, but Akira Kurusu had always been an enigma to her. What she did see on his face, was a look of determination that could match her own when working on a case.

Eventually, she gave in.

"Fine, I agree. This better be some good tea, or I might not come back here."

Akira looked at her, satisfaction clear on his face.

"Oh please. You, like everyone else, can't resist coming back. After all, this the café that steals the hearts of its' customers, Arsène!" Akira retorted, a self-satisfied smile across his face.

Sae laughed at Akira's little motto. But despite finding it amusing, she couldn't help but agree. She had long been enamored with his coffee, and as she took a sip of the cup in front of her, she felt the mess in her head clearing little by little.


	5. The Queen in the coffee shop

Welcome to Arsène – Chapter 3

"Are you still here, Niijima? It's late already, shouldn't you get home soon?"

Makoto Niijima looked up from her computer to the elderly man standing next to her work desk.

"Huh? Oh right, of course Sir. I'll finish up here and then I'll leave." Makoto said with a tired voice.

The man looked at her, seemingly wanting to say something but just gave her a nod and began to walk away.

Makoto rubbed her eyes a little and then returned her attention to the screen in front of her. She typed away, quietly regretting volunteering for all that extra work, even if it could contribute to her career. Right now, she just wanted to go home. She looked at the clock in the bottom right corner of her screen. 23:41. She **really** wanted to go home, but she had to finish this first. She looked around the office of the Tokyo Police Department, where she was now employed. She had made it through the academy and in to the force. Now began the much harder aspect of her dream. Actually becoming Commissioner. To that end, even if it was exhausting she had to work harder than anyone else. She had to, for herself, for Sae, for her father who she admired so much and for him… Makoto paused for a second and smiled to herself.

"He's supported me through all of this. I at least owe it to him, to make this dream come true." She thought to herself and continued working with renewed vigor.

"Thanks for the coffee and for the tea." Sae rose from her seat and made to leave the little café.

"You're welcome, and you better take that day off. If you don't I'll know, I've got some friends at the SIU." Akira reminded.

"Don't worry, I won't risk losing your coffee. I'll be sure to relax." Sae laughed at the barista's stubbornness.

When Sae had left "Arsène", Akira gathered the plate and cup and moved them to sink for washing. As he stood there, scrubbing away at the small stains, he looked at his wristwatch. The one he'd received on Christmas Eve all those years ago.

"She's working late again." Akira sighed when he saw the time. "I swear, do the Niijima's just not have any concept of taking care of themselves." He frowned.

Replacing the cup and plate into their respective cabinets in the kitchen he looked towards the door. Still no sign of her. He would be more worried if this wasn't something she did more often than not.

"I guess I'll write her a message, to get an idea of when she'll be here." He thought to himself.

 **Akira** – Hey, are you on your way home? It's getting late, please don't tire yourself out, ok? Miss you.

That would have to do for now he thought. Luckily he didn't have to wait too long, as the reply came within 5 minutes.

 **Makoto** – Yes, I am sorry. I had to finish some paperwork but I am on my way home now. I'll be there soon. I miss you too.

 **Akira** – You Niijima's work too much for your own sometimes. I swear to god.

 **Makoto** – What do you mean by that? Did you talk with Sis?

 **Akira** – Yeah, she was just here. And for once she had made the wise decision to take off from work early. Good thing as well. She looked like she was about to keel over.

 **Makoto** – That's unlike her. What did you do?

 **Akira** – Gave her some signature "Arsène" quality coffee, and strict orders to take a day off tomorrow, or no more coffee. Of course, she couldn't say no when I made that threat.

Since Makoto didn't reply to his last message, Akira assumed she was close to getting home, and sure enough. Two minutes later, he heard the familiar ringing of the bell above the door, signaling the arrival of a certain someone.

Makoto walked into the café, still in her uniform.

"Goddamn, she looks good in that." Akira rarely saw her in her uniform, as she usually changed before coming home. Before expanding on that thought however, something else pushed it away. "She really must be tired, if she didn't even change before coming here."

"I thought I already told Prosecutor Niijima, that I've done nothing illegal and you need a warrant if you want to search the café." Akira teased his lover.

Makoto didn't say anything to her boyfriend's joke, she just gave him a tired smile and dumped down into one of the chairs in front of the counter. The one closest to him. As she sat down in front of him, Akira noticed just how tired she looked. Shadows had started appearing under her eyes, her eyelids was halfclosed as if she was already on her way to sleep and her eyes were blurry.

"Can I get you anything?" Akira didn't comment on what he had seen on her face, instead wanting to do something for her.

"mmm." Makoto replied, a voice full of exhaustion.

"Coming right up."

Makoto looked up from the desk, where she had rested her head a moment ago, to watch Akira. She loved looking at him behind the counter, finding the right coffee beans, mixing and matching as he felt like or when he was making curry, the scent of herbs and spices being carried through the air. To her moderate surprise, Akira wasn't working the coffee grinder, he had instead put a kettle over to boil water. An unusual sight.

"Are you making instant coffee?" She asked, a single eyebrow raised at the peculiar sight. He hadn't made instant coffee once, since they started dating, so why now?

"Are you kidding me? If Sojiro caught me making that dirt, he might actually kill me. And besides, if you really think, caffeine is what you need right now, then you need to return your diploma. No, I'm making you some tea." Akira explained.

"What even made you so late?" He inquired. "You've been late before, but not past midnight late."

"I'm sorry, I volunteered to do some paperwork, not something I thought would take too long, but then the section chief pretty much forced to do some more work, on top of the stuff I'd volunteered for, so it ended up taking up way longer than I expected." She replied, resting her head on her arms.

"I see…" Akira sighed. "I'm not going to tell you, not to take on all that extra work, because you're going to anyway. Just make sure you don't get buried beneath all that paperwork, alright?" He said, placing a cup of tea in front of Makoto.

"I promise I'll be careful." Makoto giggled. Noticing the scent from the cup, she exclaimed. "Ooh, that smells great, what kind is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's a top secret recipe I've been developing with Okumura Foods." Akira smirked.

"You mean, you and Haru came up with." Makoto teased back.

"You don't have to call me out like that, it sounds more bombastic the other way." The barista laughed.

"You're an idiot." She smiled as she took a sip of the herbal tea. "Ooh, this tastes great."

When he heard this, Akira saw an opportunity. And if anything, Akira Kurusu was never one to miss an opportunity. Without batting an eye he moved closer to Makoto, grey eyes locked to her red ones.

"What's wrong?" She questioned at his staring.

"Perhaps I'll have a taste myself." He whispered.

Before Makoto could react, he put his hand on her chin, leaned in and drew her into a kiss. Makoto gasped, wide eyed in surprise, cheeks redder than her eyes, but didn't move away and was eventually drawn into the allure of her lover.

Akira eventually let Makoto go from his clutches. As he did she sputtered.

"W-w-what did you do that for?!" Despite having dated Akira for years by now, she had never gotten used to his teasing, especially when it came to romance. A fact he often took advantage of.

"Mm, blackcurrant." Akira merely said, licking his lips.

"You are unbelievable sometimes." Makoto sighed, cheeks still red from the kiss.

"My apologies your majesty. Please forgive me." Akira said as he bowed a bit too deeply.

"Oh shut up." Makoto blushed once more and turned her head away.

Akira couldn't see her face, but he knew she was smiling to herself. She might not admit it, but she loved being called "majesty". Satisfied with the sight of his girlfriend's red cheeks, he took the now empty cup and went to wash it. Having replaced the clean cup, he removed his apron and moved around the counter.

"Now then, shall we move upstairs, My Queen?" Akira gave elegant bow, and offered his hand.

Makoto blush deepened as she took his hand and stood up. Satisfied, Akira gave her a wide grin.

"You're an idiot."


	6. The Barista's advice

The Barista's advice

"No, this simply won't do!"

Yusuke looked at the near empty canvas in front of him. Upon it was only a few brushstrokes, nothing that could ever be considered a painting of any kind. It had been like that for a few days now and it had begun to frustrate the young artist. He had been in stretches of time where he would lack inspiration or not be satisfied with what he painted before, but never had he experienced being completely void of ideas. He had tried many things to remedy this problem, he tried taking a nap, looking in artbooks or going outside for inspiration, but nothing. He looked around his studio. Filled with countless artbooks, brushes of all types, paint in every colour imaginable, it was every painters dream, but right now it was useless to Yusuke.

"Perhaps… I need to take a break." Yusuke held his head in his hans, defeated by his own lack of inspiration. The artist rarely allowed himself to take a break. The breaks he took were usually in artistic endeavours but right now… He needed something else. He needed outside stimulus. As he anguished over his artistic rut, his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Perhaps a meal will sort out my troubles." Yusuke didn't need to ponder where to go for long. "This will also serve as my long overdue visit to him."

Yusuke quickly gathered his sketchbook and pencils, never leaving the house without them should inspiration hit, and made his way to the nearest train station. After a short train ride the voice over the intercom, informed him that Yongen-Jaya was the next stop. Hearing this, Yusuke wrought his attention away from his sketchbook, now filled with small drawings of various things he had seen along the way. Sketches of daily life, an exercise he enjoyed partaking in whenever he left his studio. Sadly, he didn't feel that any of them was worthy of becoming paintings. As he walked out of the station, he began making his way to Café "Arsène".

Yusuke had always enjoyed the atmosphere of the small café. It was cozy and homely, the alluring aroma of coffee and curry wafting through the air, enticing whoever was lucky enough to smell it. It was home to the best food Yusuke had ever had in his young life. And perhaps best of all, inside hang his greatest artistic inspiration, the "Sayuri", painted by his mother when he was still young.

Feeling the hunger clearer than before, he walked over to the entrance of the café. A confused look flashed across his face, when he noticed that the sign on the door was set to "Closed". He looked in through one of the windows, and sure enough. The café was completely empty. No customers and no sight of the owner of the store. Akira had always been flexible with his opening times for "Arsène" but he usually opened up before 10 AM, and it was almost noon at the moment. His confusion was pushed to the back of his mind when his stomach voiced its complaints once more. Walking back over to the door, he knocked on it 3 times, hoping Akira would open the café.

Yusuke waited for a moment and contemplated messaging Akira concerning his whereabouts, but was interrupted when he saw lights being turned on inside the café. Soon after, the door to the café was opened. In the entrance stood Akira Kurusu, still in his pajamas, his usually unruly hair now even more disheveled as if he had just woken up and the sleep still visible in his eyes behind his glasses.

"Sorry about that Yusuke, I was experimenting with coffee blends till late last night, so I must have overslept." The barista yawned. "Come inside."

Akira stepped away from the door, allowing Yusuke to enter the homely café.

"Do me a favor and flip the sign to open while I go change. I'll be right there." Akira said, pointing back to door.

Yusuke did as asked and then sat down in the booth nearest the door, his favorite spot as it had the clearest view of the "Sayuri".

Shortly after, Akira returned. Now clad in a white shirt and a pair of jeans he walked over to Yusuke and sat down in the seat in front of him.

"It's been a while Yusuke. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Akira said with exaggerated grandeur.

"For now, I am simply here to partake in a delicious meal. Could I trouble you for some curry?" Yusuke smiled at his old friend.

"Any time Yusuke." Akira grinned.

Akira got back up from his seat and moved towards the kitchen in the back of "Arsène" and soon the scent of spices being mixed filled the air. Yusuke said nothing during the cooking process, but merely watched his friend at work. When the cooking was done, Akira returned to Yusuke's booth placing a plate of curry and a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Here you go, one "Arsène" curry and a cup of coffee on the house." When he heard this, Yusuke looked at Akira in shock, but before he could say anything another customer entered the café and Akira merely said, "I insist." Before returning to his position behind the counter. Not wanting to waste this gift, Yusuke begun eating. As he ate, he looked up to the counter and saw Akira talking with the newly arrived customer, an elderly lady who was now chastising him for opening so late. After the old lady had gotten her order and left, Yusuke got an idea and he immediately wanted to follow up on it.

"Akira, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What can I do for you?" Akira asked the artist.

"Would it be possible for me to watch you as you work today?" To be honest, I've been completely out of ideas for my artworks lately, and it has me feeling rather frustrated. However, you have always been a great source of inspiration and for some reason I feel as if watching you and the café for today, would yield interesting results." Yusuke confided.

Akira looked at Yusuke and without hesitating said, "Of course Yusuke, you're always welcome in "Arsène". Stay however long you feel like and tell me if you need anything or I should do anything in particular. I won't strip for you though." Akira finished with a laugh

"I appreciate it tremensely." Yusuke bowed in a show of gratitude. "But I assure you, you do not need to do anything out of the ordinary. Simply tend to the café, as you would any other day and I will observe."

"Alright."

And observe him was exactly was Yusuke did. He sat and watched as customers began making their way to "Arsène", sometimes only a single person at a time, sometimes the café was almost completely full. Housewives, salarymen, pensioners, students, police officers and people from all kinds of walks in life made their way to the little café in the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya. And he watched, as Akira tended to each one of them in a unique way, as if he'd known each customer for a long time and knew exactly what they needed. Come nighttime and the café was now empty again, save Yusuke and Akira. Having washed up the last plate, Akira walked back over to Yusuke who was looking over the sketches he had made during the day.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. Yes, I do believe so. I feel the inspiration burning through me once again. I am sorry Akira but I must hurry while I still have this sensation." Yusuke rose from his seat, ideas flooding his mind.

"I'm glad I could help." Akira smiled at Yusuke who was already halfway out the door.

 _ **4 days later**_

Akira was wiping down the booths inside "Arséne" when he got a message from Yusuke.

 **Yusuke:** Akira, I've finished my newest painting and I want you to be the first to see it. When can you make time for it?

 **Akira:** You can come right now. I'll close the store for today.

 **Yusuke:** My thanks. I will be over as soon as possible.

30 minutes later, Yusuke was standing in "Arsène" carrying the painting underneath his arm. What it portrayed Akira couldn't see as it was covered with a sheet.

"I wanted you to be the first to see it, as I could not have risen from my artistic slump without you. Thank you. Now, without further ado." In one motion Yusuke pulled the sheet away from the painting, making it possible for Akira to see what it was.

"It's a painting of… me?" Akira was confused to see a portrait, and not a more abstract painting as Yusuke seemed to prefer.

"That is correct."

The picture featured a man with dark messy hair, in a red dress shirt with a black vest on top of it. The man's left eye was steel grey and adorned with a monocle, while his right eye was glowing a golden yellow. A confident smile was covering the man's face and it felt like he was looking directly at Akira. Behind him, a wall of swirling strokes of various shades of brown. His clawed hands were covered in black gloves and presenting a single cup of coffee to whoever saw the painting.

"This painting… is meant to represent you. All your strengths and all I admire in you. A constant presence of help and advice for those who may need it, you listen to all the problems you come across and do your best to solve them. As I witnessed in my observation of you the other day, that still holds true, be it for me, the other thieves or whoever may wander into your café. Your confident smile which you showed us back in the Metaverse, which reminded us that we could face down whichever enemy would come our way as long as we trusted you, is now a gift you share with your patrons. All that which makes you Akira, is what I wanted to capture in this painting." Yusuke finished his explanation with a gesture towards the painting.

Akira had listened to Yusuke, without saying a single word. A single tear rolled down his face.

"Yusuke? Would it be possible… for me to buy this painting? I would love to hang it here. Along with "Sayuri"."

Yusuke looked at Akira, astonished at what he had both heard and seen. Akira was usually not quick to tears, so to think this painting had gotten him to cry was unthinkable.

"Buy? Consider it a thank you, for everything you've done for me over the years. No matter what, I don't think I can ever express my gratitude for that. It would be an honor to have it displayed here."

"Thank you, Yusuke. I really appreciate it." Akira near whispered, his voice failing him. "What is it called? I'm curious."

"The Barista's advice."


	7. Real lies and fake bodyguards

Hifumi chapter

"The Lance of Lupin shall pierce through your defenses!"

"The exalted dragon of the Togo Kingdom will repel all advances upon my castle!"

"Let's see if you can resist the strength of the Golden General!"

"Hmph, you truly are a worthy opponent, but now, prepare to face my finishing move. Ultimate Excalibur Attack!"

Hifumi Togo gestured extravagantly as she slammed down the shogi-piece unto the board, signalling her imminent victory.

"You have bested me yet again, Queen Togo." Akira looked up from the board, breaking character with a wide smile on his face.

Hifumi looked up at Akira as well, the same smile mirrored on her own face. She always enjoyed playing against Akira, not only did he not make fun of her because of her habit, he seemed to enjoy playing along and making up crazy monologues. Together they had made quite the backstory and setting for their Shogi games over the years. As the Queen of the Togo Kingdom she would try to repress the repeated assaults of the Gentleman Thief Lupin. But even beyond their roleplaying fun, Akira presented a strategic challenge she had never faced in a professional match before.

"Well, as promised your coffee today is on me." Akira put on his enigmatic smile again, "But don't think you've seen the last of Lupin."

Hifumi failed at suppressing a small laugh. She was so happy to have found a playmate.

"The Togo Kingdom is always prepared to face the Gentleman Thief," She said, bowing best she could from her sitting position, "But you know Akira, I still think you could be a professional. Your way of playing is so interesting and you definitely have talent for the game."

Akira merely smiled and turned around to the wall of coffee beans, searching for the right ones to make Hifumi's favorite, black Colombian mixed with some Swiss chocolate.

"I doubt I could actually hold a candle to you or any other pro in a professional setting. I have fun playing with you, but I don't have the same passion for the game as you do. My passion lies… here." Akira gestured towards the wall of coffee beans behind him and the café in which they sat.

Hifumi was actually happy it was so, as the café acted as her current safe haven, giving her some free time from all her "adoring" fans. Ever since Akira had helped her break free from her mother's manipulations, Hifumi had worked hard towards becoming the Shogi professional her mother had made her out to be. Through her own power this time. And she had succeeded in spectacular manner, currently being one of the highest ranked professional players in the Ladies' Shogi Association. This fact, combined with Hifumi's striking looks and sharp intellect has earned her a lot of fans. A LOT of fans. And over time they had become increasingly more intrusive in Hifumi's life, to the point where they had even begun crowding the church in Kanda to try and get a look at the "Venus of Shogi". Out of respect and gratitude for the Priest, she had eventually given up on trying to some peace and quiet in there and retreated. This left her without a place to play in peace, but luckily, Café Arsène was small, unassuming and out of the way, tucked neatly away in a small corner of Tokyo. She had been there a couple of times to visit Akira, but as she got more and more eccentric fans she started to become a regular, as it granted her much needed peace. As an added bonus, Akira provided stimulating conversation, an unusual challenge and surprisingly good coffee.

"Now tell me, what kind of weird fan encounter spurred you to visit my humble café?" Akira questioned, his attention towards the coffee mills at the end of the counter.

As the bitter, nutty aroma of the coffee brewing started to spread throughout the café, Hifumi began to recollect what should be an unusual occurrence, but was starting to become much more regular for her.

"I was in Jinbocho, trying to find a book on old war strategies for inspiration, when suddenly a couple of men walk up to me. I could tell immediately that they were 'fans'. They had that way too eager look in their eyes. Therefore, I put on a polite smile and hope they will finish whatever it is they want quickly. After I finish talking with them I continue with my errand thinking that was it. But then I see they took up the very unnecessary duty of pushing people out of my way. Apparently, they had declared themselves my 'bodyguards' for the day. I tell that it isn't necessary, to which they begrudgingly obliged. But then they started following me around. It was really creepy, so I couldn't take it anymore and just ran for the station. I think I managed to shake them off."

Akira listened intently to Hifumi's story, but his attention was focused on something outside the café.

Hifumi noticed he was squinting at something through his glasses. "Something wrong, Akira?"

"Tell me Hifumi, how did those two 'fans' of yours look like." Akira responded, still looking out the windows of the café.

"Uhm, one of them was short, a bit chubby and had brown hair in a bowl cut I think?" Hifumi pondered.

"And the other one?"

"Uh, I think he was about a head taller wit- KYAA." Hifumi didn't get to finish her sentence before Akira scooped her up in a princess carry, "A-a-a-akira?! What in heavens name are you doing?!"

Akira looked down at the flustered girl in his arms. He noticed she was blushing profusely.

"Seems like you brought your bodyguards." He gestured towards the outside of the café with his chin.

Hifumi turned her head towards the place he had gestured to, and noticed that the two men from earlier, had indeed followed her.

She didn't get any time to say anything towards this fact before Akira continued. "So, let us move you out of the public's eye, your highness."

Hifumi sputtered and looked back up at Akira, his usually calm expression replaced with a frown as he looked towards her 'adoring fans'. Without another word, while still carrying Hifumi, Akira dashed towards the stairs of the café and ran upwards. Akira placed her gently upon the couch in the newly renovated attic and put a single finger on his lips, signalling Hifumi to be quiet.

"Don't come down until I say so, alright? I'm going to throw them for a loop."

With a sly wink towards Hifumi, Akira walked back downstairs.

Meanwhile, numerous thoughts raced through Hifumi's head.

"God, why does he have to be like that!? He could've just told me to run up here, why does he have to be so extra?" Hifumi remembered how it felt being carried in Akira's arms, the blush back in full force. "Jeez."

Downstairs in the café, Hifumi's stalkers had made their way into the café.

"Hey frizzy-hair, have you seen the professional shogi player Hifumi Togo come this way?" Asked the short one.

"Yes I have, in fact she's sitting in my bedroom right now, just waiting for me." Akira flashed a cocky smile. What he had said wasn't even a lie.

"Don't talk about Hifumi-chan like that! She would never give someone like you the light of day!"

Akira watched as anger started to boil on their faces, and decided he would press it a bit further.

"Oh you should've seen her when I carried her up there. She looked so cute, blushing like a teenage girl in love." Akira said with a dreamy expression.

"Grrr, we don't have time for your mockery. Did she come this way or not?!"

Akira just looked at them with a confused look on his face. "I already told, she's right upstairs in my bedroom."

"Enough, we're leaving!" The taller one said and stormed out the café, the short one hot on his heels.

Akira looked after them with a satisfied smile. "Good, now leave her the hell alone."


End file.
